


Fireworks- A joshifer one-shot

by GirlonFire1998



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlonFire1998/pseuds/GirlonFire1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think happened after Jen kissed josh during catching fire filming. haven't seen the video, go look at the behind the scenes of catching fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks- A joshifer one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfiction ever so please if you read it don't be judge it harshly. I'd love to know what you think of it so if you want to comment :)

I sat on the edge of my bed, head in hands. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid and kissed Josh today. I mean I have liked him for what seems like forever but I have Nick and he's going to break up with me as soon as he finds out about this. Why am I such an idiot sometimes. Josh is never going to like me, he just sees me as a friend... I go to the freezer and get some ice-cream thinking about how josh will never like me, never has and never will.

Im nearly finished the container when i feel my phone vibrate. I check my phone to see a text from Josh asking if I want to hang out later. Great. Recognise the sarcasm there. Now he is definitely going to find out that I like him and its going to ruin our friendship. I am such an idiot. I go to the bathroom to try and freshen up before i realise i never texted him back. Great.. Thats going to make him think somethings wrong.. gosh Jen stop it, i say to myself, he is never going to find out if you dont say anything. I finally deciede to reply to his text:

Jen: Hey joshie. come over at 7:30, oh and can you bring food?? 

Josh: ahaha of course you want me to bring food. I'll be there. Pizza??

Jen: you know me so well :) see ya later.

I stare at the mirror. I dont look too bad. At least my face isnt puffy anymore. I wonder what I am wearing is okay? Stop worrying so much Jen, you look fine. Josh is just your friend, always has, always will. Nothing will change tonight. I wonder if i should clean up. I really need to stop thinking about this. Josh is a friend. That is it.

After about an hour of cleaning up the apartment that i have been borrowing for catching fire Josh finally arrives with the pizza! ''Hey joshie'' i say trying to hide the fact that i have been standing at the door for ten minutes waiting for him to arrive. '' Hey Jenny'' he replies placing the pizza's on the bench, one for me and one for him. Good thing he got two cause he knows that I wont share my pizza with him, I wont share it with anyone. 

Before i know it we are laying around on the couch together eating our pizza and laughing about how Josh's pant split today while filming. While i cant stop laughing about his pants split, i realise how close we are to the subject of our kiss. Why can't i just stop thinking about that. I just realise that i have gone slient just as the room has too. Josh stares at me curiously probably wondering what is going on inside my head at the moment. No one would know, I do come up with the weirdest things sometimes. I laugh out loud and suddenly became annoyed at myself that I didn't control myself from doing so.

''Jen are you okay?'' Josh asks me. Great, just great. He's going to find out now. i just know it. '' I'm fine Joshy. Just thinking bout stuff.'' ''You sure Jen, you know you can talk to..'' josh starts to say but I interupt him quickly ''I'm fine''. ''okay Jen.'' We sit there in silence for a couple of moments. Well done Jen. You've made everything more awkward. No wonder he doesnt like you, I mean no one would. Nick probaly just puts up with me cause he feels sorry for me. Stop thinking like this Jen, its not good for you. I just realise I have been staring at Josh who is watching the tv. I didnt realise we had it on. Hopefully he didnt notice.

''Josh?'' i say quietly. " Yes.'' he says not annoyed which is good. '' I am sorry for snapping at you. I am just tired.'' I murmor, I hate when i do this to Josh. he doesn't deserve it. '' Hey, hey come here,'' he says to me with that cute smile on his face, arms wide open reaqdy to envelop me in a hug. I gladly exept the gesture and snuggle up into him enjoying the moment as it lasted. '' Better?'' He asked looking down at me with his gorgeous gorgeous eyes. ''Better'' i whisper enjoying his warmth.

''Jen i need to ask you something. Its been bothering me since when we were filming.'' he quietly said. Well crap. I couldnt hide it any longer. It would be only minutes untill he found out my most hidden deepest secret, my love for him. ''What do you want to know Joshy'' I say trying to hiding the shakiness in my voice.

''What was with the kiss during filming? You did know we had stopped filming?'' he asked. Okay, i have no idea what to say to him. I could say i thought we were still filming.That was the easy way out of it or I could say that I love him and possibly ruin one of the best friendships I have ever had. I dont know what to do. Why is my life so difficult sometimes. ''Jen!'' I shook my head and looked ahead at Josh who was holding my face in his hands. The tingling feeling felt amazing, focus Jen. I must have zoned out. ''Jen you zoned out.'' so I was right. '' Sorry about that, I was think about you know.. stuff.'' i managed to whisper out. I am so nervous. ''So?'' Josh asked suddenly taking me out of my own little world again. ''So what?'' I asked him. ''So what is your answer?''

What should I say? Should I go the easy way or should I confess that I love him? ''Uhh.. well I kindaloveyou.'' i say really fast and quietly so he can't hear. ''What did you say?'' he asked. I am so scared that he heard what i said. I have to say it so here goes nothing. ''I Jennifer Lawrence love you Josh Hutcherson. There happy, hear what you want to hear.'' I say before turning away from him, tears starting to feel my eyes and overflow. ''Hey Jen, hey look at me. Please don't cry,'' he said in his amazing vocie of his. ''And why not'' I say tears still streaming down my face. He took my face in his hands again, wiping away my tears with his thumbs as he said these amazing words back to me ''Because I love you too.''

''You do?'' I say back to him, tears of joy now streaming down my face. I can't believe it, he loves me back. ''I do'' he says smiling at me. Oh how I love his smile. ''Then come here'' I say as I pull his face down to mine and connect our lips together. Fireworks go off as we kiss for what feels like forever. We disconnect our lips, resting our foreheads together.

''Josh what are we going to do? I have Nick and you have Claudia.'' I say as the rest of the world suddenly comes rushing back. ''Well Jen, I guess if we love eacherother, we will have to let them go but you're okay with that aren't you?'' I go back to stare into his eyes as I say '' Of course, I have loved you for so long.'' and then once again I pull his face to mind and we share another kiss.

When we disconnect to catch our breaths, he whispered the three words I have always wanted to hear come out of his mouth.

''I love you''

and I reply the words that I have wanted to repeat to him for what seems like forever.

''I love you too.''

Our lips connect once more and fireworks go off.


End file.
